


Bullies Beware!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: What if Tom Hiddleston had come into Thor and Loki's lives as a child? I have had this one in mind for some time. Hope you like it.





	Bullies Beware!

I’m going to delve into something that I think quite a few people have wanted. Some time ago I wondered what would happen if I threw Tom Hiddleston’s cuteness into the World of Thor. I wrote a few fics along these lines and they have been well received. Now I want to go a step further. What if Tom came into their lives a lot younger? This story has been simmering on the back burner for a few months now and I am ready to let it out. I hope you like it. 

* * * *

Midgard had always been under Odin’s protective hand. As one of the Nine Realms it was allowed to run its own affairs unless it became necessary to step in and defend it. Naturally, because Odin and his people were long since relegated to the category of myth it was important that the people of Midgard never privy to these interventions.  
In 1991 the city of Oxford, England came under attack by Atali, The daughter of Ymir the Frost Giant. Her intention was to abscond with a dozen or so children from The Dragon School, an upscale prep school for English children. Odin had come down himself, in disguise of course and quickly put a stop to her plans. She still managed to capture one child, a ten year old boy. His parents had been visiting at the time and were tragically killed. The All Father came to Jotunheim and took the child from Atali, bringing him to Asgard. The poor little boy was traumatized by this experience. Odin and Frigga’s hearts went out to this tiny orphan. It was Frigga who pleaded with Odin to keep the boy.  
He was a beautiful child, his blond curls framing an adorable, angelic face. Huge, sparkling blue eyes that always seemed a bit sad. For the first few days the boy trembled violently, his eyes wide and terrified and cried constantly for his parents. Frigga held him in her arms and comforted him as best she could. Her youngest son, Loki, though his appearance was that of an adult, was in reality only a young teenager himself. Frigga hoped the two would become friends and later on, brothers.  
The sight of gigantic, armour wearing, one eyed Odin terrified the little boy until The old God gently and gradually calmed his fears. He was incredibly gentle with the child, speaking in hushed tones and handling him with great tenderness. Before very long he had grown accustomed to his adoptive father. Odin and Frigga began to become attached to the child and before long to love him as their own. Loki and Thor simply embraced him as their brother. 

* * * *

Much to their delight and sometimes consternation, Loki in particular took to Thomas, protecting him and teaching him magic and self defense as the other Asgardian boys Tom’s age some times picked on the boy because of his small size and timid nature. Odin and Frigga had no problem with Loki teaching Thomas magic as long as he also taught him when not to use it. He was such a bright little thing and picked up everything so quickly. Both Thor and Loki were impressed.  
Once, when Loki ran afoul of the rules Odin found it necessary to discipline him. Thomas had followed his brother to the door to the Throne Room. Loki turned to him and told him that he might not like what he heard if he stayed. Loki went in and bravely faced his punishment. Thomas stayed outside the room, listening. Soon the sounds of smacks followed by yelps of pain could be heard. Thomas inhaled sharply, his eyes growing huge. Loki’s cries were terrifying and sad. Thomas stood outside the door, crying for his brother. Thor came along and saw the boy weeping.  
“What’s wrong Thomas?” He said, going down to one knee and embracing the crying boy. “Is it this?” He asked, pointing to the door. Thomas nodded, weeping. “Well, It’s alright little brother.” He said, rubbing the boy’s back. Loki has been naughty and father is giving him a spanking, that’s all.”  
“But he’s crying!” Thomas said sadly.  
“Yes, I know. But father is not really harming him. Spankings hurt for the moment but they are for his own good. They make Loki a better boy. Understand?” Thomas nodded, wiping his tears on his sleeve. Thor hugged him tightly and gave him a gentle pat on his small bottom. “Good boy.” He said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
The huge doors opened and Loki came out, looking disheveled. He had been crying and his usually pale face was pink. He stopped when he saw Thor and Thomas there. The sight of Thomas standing there, crying made Loki forget about the sting in his bottom.  
‘What’s wrong, Thomas?” He said, kneeling and stroking the boy’s wet face.  
Thomas flew into his arms. “I’m sorry you got a spanking!” He cried, hugging Loki’s neck tightly. Loki looked up at Thor, a slight smile on his face.  
“Thomas was afraid father was hurting you.” Thor explained.  
Loki rubbed Thomas’s back and held him tightly.  
“No. I’m alright Thomas. I was being punished for disobeying our father. He loves us and would never harm us.” Loki explained softly.  
“Does it hurt?’ Thomas asked sadly. Loki pulled the boy back and looked at him with great affection and a wry smile.  
“It stings but it will go away soon.”  
“I heard you crying out.” Thomas said, stroking Loki’s face tenderly. “I makes me sad to hear your crying.” Loki looked at Thomas and smiled, pulling him to his chest and hugging him.  
“I know. It would make me sad to hear you cry, my brother.” He said. Odin walked up to the boys and smiled down at Loki.  
Loki pulled away from Thomas and Odin hugged Loki tenderly.  
“I love you, my son. I’m sorry I had to spank you.” The ancient God said tenderly.  
“I love you father. I’m sorry you had to.”  
“Thomas, you must never fear a just punishment.” The All Father said, kneeling down to the boy’s level. “I spank my children because I love them and I want them to grow into good men. Understand?” Thomas nodded sweetly and hugged his adoptive father. Odin patted his tiny bottom and chuckled. “I love all of my sons, their bottoms included.” Loki, Thor and Thomas chuckled. 

* * * *

Thomas was enrolled in sword training just as Thor and Loki had done. His instructor, Volstagg was notorious for turning out expert swordsmen from his young class. Thomas however, was a special case. As a mortal child, he was delicate and easily injured. When Frigga brought him to the big man for training Thomas had clung to her skirts, terrified of this bearded giant! Volstagg, a father of thirteen children, knew just what to do. He knelt down before the tiny boy, smiling.  
“Hello Thomas.” He said softly. “You need not fear me Little One. I have thirteen children. I would never harm a sweet child such as you.” Thomas looked up at Frigga, who smiled sweetly at both the boy and Volstagg. He stepped forward timidly, offering his pale little hand to shake. The huge warrior took the offered hand and shook it gently. Thomas smiled and Volstagg suddenly pulled a pained face and pretended his hand was being crushed by Thomas’ tiny one. The boy giggled and Frigga favoured the big man with the sweetest smile.  
“I leave him with you, gentle Volstagg.” The All Mother said. She looked down at the boy and smiled. “Be a good boy and work hard, Thomas.” He smiled and nodded. Volstagg took his hand again and walked him to the field. Once there, he cautioned the other boys about being too rough with him as he was a mortal. He didn’t realize it at the time but his warning set off a few nasty boys’ derision of the small human.  
Thomas turned out to be a real little athlete. He gamely tried everything and threw himself into training with gusto. Thor, watching from the stands with Frigga smiled down at him as he thrusted and parried with the best of them.  
“Thomas looks to be a great warrior mother.” He said, smiling.  
Just then, Volstagg called break and the children lay their swords down, grouping up with their respective friends. Two boys approached him, smiling. The taller of the two spoke:  
“So, Midgardian. You fancy yourself a warrior?” The boy said. As he spoke the other boy walked around behind Thomas and lowered himself onto his knees. The bigger one suddenly pushed Thomas backward and he overbalanced on the other boy, falling to the ground. The two laughed at him hatefully, taunting him. Volstagg watched this, careful not to interfere. Thomas’ face began to twist, his anger welling up. Suddenly he roared and launched himself into the bigger boy, flailing his arms as he punched the other boy’s face. The pair rolled on the ground, the bigger boy recovering and knocking ten bells out of Thomas. Blood exploded from his nose and he flew into the other boy again, giving him the identical bloody nose. Volstagg, seeing enough walked over calmly and reached down, grasping both boys by their belts and lifting them up and apart. Thomas continued to swing his arms, tears coursing down his cheeks, mingling with the blood that ran from his nose. The other boy fled in terror.  
“Here now!” Volstagg boomed. Thomas, suddenly frightened by the huge warrior’s seeming anger, burst into tears. The giant man gently lowered the boys to the ground. Turning to the bully he shook a huge finger at him. “You have dishonored yourself.” He spun the boy around and planted three hearty swats on his behind. The boy immediately started crying and ran for the archway.  
Thomas looked up at Volstagg, his blue eyes wide with fear. He trembled violently, fearing the worst. The big warrior took his small hand and walked him to the dark tunnel and stopped, kneeling. He gathered the crying boy to him, hugging him tenderly and shushing his sobs. When Thomas had calmed down, Volstagg pulled a hanky out and wiped his bloody nose and dabbed at his tears.  
“Are…are you going to spank me too?” The boy asked meekly. Volstagg reached back and gently gave his little bottom three soft pats. It didn’t hurt at all!  
“There!” He said, smiling. No more fighting tiny warrior.” He said, holding the boy’s head to his chest lovingly. Frigga and Thor walked up to see this, their faces concerned.  
“Is he alright?” Frigga asked. Thomas looked up at her, nodding. His poor little eyes were growing black and his face was bloody.  
“I’m okay mamma.” The boy replied, hugging her tightly. She lifted him into her arms and held him as they talked.  
“You are quite the swordsman, brother!” Thor said, patting his back. Thomas smiled broadly, his teeth stained with blood.  
“He’s a tough little thing.” Volstagg added. “He takes his part.”  
“Well, he needs a wash and some ice just now.” The All Mother said, kissing his little cheek tenderly. She and Thor walked away, Thomas waving to Volstagg and smiling as they went.  
Odin stopped by Thomas’ bed chamber a little while later. Thor had departed and a very worried Loki now sat with Frigga. He held an ice pack against his little brother’s nose. “What has happened?” he asked, looking under the ice pack. The boy’s eyes were ringed n bruises. He looked like a little raccoon.  
“Hi pappa.” He said, holding his arms out to his father. Odin picked him up and held him. Thomas kissed his father with cold, soft lips and hugged his neck sweetly.  
“Hello Little One. How did you get this?” he looked to Frigga.  
“he was training and two boys pushed him down. He fought bravely and won. This is his trophy.” She laughed musically. Odin looked at Thomas, a smile forming.  
“So, not only are you clever and sweet, you are a capable warrior!” He boomed proudly. Thomas flinched at the loud noise but smiled sweetly.  
“Pappa Vos...Vos... Voslag spanked us for fighting!” he said, mangling the warrior’s name adorably. Odin chuckled.  
“Voslag is it?” He laughed heartily. “Did it hurt?” he asked.  
“No! He’s nice pappa.” Odin hugged the boy and sat him on his feet.  
“I see.” He said, grinning. “Well, I am ready for the mid day meal. Are you hungry my brave warrior?” Thomas nodded, smiling up at him warmly. Loki reached down and lifted Thomas up and onto his shoulders and loped down the corridor to the Royal Dining Hall. Odin took Frigga’s hand and they followed their sons. 

* * * *  
The two nasty boys who had picked on Thomas kept their hands to themselves within eyeshot of the adults. However any time Thomas was on his own they teased him mercilessly, calling him a weak Midgardian and an alien. This incessant bullying and cat calling finally got the better of him one day and he turned them both into pigs!  
Loki had been expressly forbidden to teach this and a few other forms of magic to Thomas. There had been a few witnesses and in no time both Thomas and Loki were called to face the All Father. Loki brought into the Throne room and Thomas to his bedroom. Odin knew the sight and sound of Loki’s discipline would be too much for him. He waited nervously as Odin dealt with Loki.  
“Did I not make myself clear that you were not to teach Thomas certain kinds of magic young man?” Loki lowered his head.  
“I’m sorry father. I only wanted him to be able to defend himself.” Loki replied meekly.  
“You know what must happen.” Odin replied, gesturing for Loki to come to him. The young Prince mounted the steps and presented himself to his father for punishment. Odin pulled him into a hug before he began. “I am well pleased that you love him and care for his safety, my son. But you must learn to obey me.” Loki nodded sadly and limply allowed Odin to lay him over his knees. The old God placed one hand on the young man’s lower back and raised the other, bringing it down with a crisp swat. Loki flinched but tried his best not to cry out for fear Thomas would hear him. He was thankful that his father had not lowered his pants. Odin spanked Loki for about five minutes, imparting a stinging punishment and Loki, when the pain became too great cried out in a strangled whisper.  
‘Ouch!”  
Odin, his heart warmed by Loki’s attempt to protect his little brother stayed his hand. Loki lay still, sniffling and groaning as Odin peeled his britches down to see the damage. His small bottom was bright pink was undamaged. He patted his back and helped him to his feet. Loki hugged his father tightly.  
“I’m sorry father.” He said, his voice shaking. “Please don’t spank Thomas, I beg of you.” Loki’s pleading touched Odin’s heart.  
“Worry not my son.” He said, sending Loki out the door to his room.  
The All Father walked down from the throne, dreading what he knew he must do. He found Thomas on his bed, sitting on the edge with his thin little legs hanging over. He looked impossibly small and very frightened. Odin sat next to his and put an enormous arm around the boy.  
“Your brother has begged me not to spank you, Thomas. What say you to that?” He said softly. The boy peered up at him with big, guileless eyes.  
“He did?’  
“Yes, he did. Loki loves you very much. He was very naughty for teaching you the kind of magic that you used on those boys.” Thomas sighed dramatically, making the old man smile.  
“Did you spank him?” he asked meekly. Odin felt his heart breaking.  
“Yes my son. I did.”  
“Very hard?’ He asked nervously.  
Odin scrubbed his white beard and thought on this for a moment. “Not very hard.” He replied. “Do you think I should spank you?” he asked.  
Thomas looked up at him with a sweet, innocent gaze, a single tear falling from his eyes. He nodded, looking fearful. Odin reached down and lifted the small boy, laying him over his knees gently. The child tensed immediately and his breathing became rapid and light. The All Father lay one huge hand across the boy’s back and administered a brisk but gentle swat to the tiny bottom. The boy flinched but stayed silent. Odin began to spank him, taking care not to hurt him for he was so small and delicate. About the fourth spank in, Thomas began to cry. His little voice was high and sad as his tiny bottom was peppered with spanks. Odin stopped after only two minutes, rubbing the boy’s bottom gently. He peeled the too loose leggings down to find a pink little behind. It looked sore but was in no way injured. Odin rubbed gently, trying to take the sting away. He lifted the child into his arms and rocked him, cooing sweet phrases meant to calm him.  
“I’m sorry pappa!” He cried, clutching Odin’s armour and hiding his face in the fur around Odin’s neck.  
“Shhhhh. There there. That’s a good boy.” The old God cooed. Soon his tears dried up and he knuckled his huge eyes adorably. Odin sat him on his feet and he tugged at his leggings, trying to rub out the rest of the sting. “Now go and find your brother. He worries for you.” He smiled and sent Thomas along to ease Loki’s worry.

* * * *

Thomas pushed his way into Loki’s room. The lanky teen lay face down on his bed. The minute he heard the door open he sat up, wincing and reaching back to rub as Thomas came up to him. He immediately smiled and picked the boy up, hugging him.  
“Thomas! Are you well?” he said, looking into the boy’s face worriedly.  
“Yes. I’m okay. Did your spanking hurt?’ he asked sweetly. Loki nodded, smiling.  
“Did yours?’ Loki asked. Thomas smiled and nodded.  
“Awww!” Loki exclaimed and threw his arms around the child, hugging him fiercely. He pulled the boy back, looking into his eyes. “I’m sorry I got you into trouble Thomas.” The teen said sadly.  
“It’s okay. I love you brother.” The boy said, reaching up to wipe a tear from Loki’s pale face. “Do we have to turn those boys back?” he asked. Loki chuckled through his tears.  
“Yeah. Let’s go!” He grasped Thomas’ hand and they hurried outside, undoing the magic. Loki glared at the boys menacingly as they realized they were no longer pigs. The two seemed to get the message and flew away from the brothers.  
Loki and Thomas walked back to the Palace, rubbing their bottoms.


End file.
